In recent times, an increasing awareness of the importance of water conservation has led to attempts to reduce the amount of water used when flushing toilets.
While a number of so-called “low flush” toilet systems have been adopted for use, it has been found that these systems can suffer from the disadvantage that a reduction in the amount of water used when flushing the toilet can lead to a build-up of waste material in sewer pipes. This in turn can lead to corrosion in pipes and increased levels of noxious and flammable gases.
In cities in which these problems are experienced, specifically formulated chemicals (such as Drano) have been used in an attempt to clear the build-up waste material from sewer pipes, and to reduce the unpleasant odour associated with the waste material. However, the use of chemicals has its own drawbacks, including the cost and environmental impact.
There would be an advantage, therefore, if it were possible to provide a toilet system that used relatively low quantities of water, but that reduced or eliminated the build-up of waste material in sewer pipes.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.